This specification relates to systems and techniques for spacecraft, and in particular, for landers usable for in situ exploration of small asteroids and comets.
Currently, the in situ exploration of small bodies in the solar system (e.g. small asteroids and comets) requires very complex and expensive spacecraft and landers. As shown by the Rosetta/Philae mission, landing on a comet or a small asteroid is extremely difficult and risky. The few missions to the small asteroids and comets that have been carried out by NASA so far have all been extremely expensive flagship missions. Few alternative options currently exist.